Passed time
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Mal and the crew are flying the serenity ship on a mission, but something unexpected is about to happen. Rated for sexuality and violence
1. Chapter 1

It was ten years after the war end

And three people were stealing goods

Off a ship. Wash was on board playing

With his toy dinosaurs when he spotted

A alliance cruiser coming to the she.

" TA MA DE!" He yelled.

He called kaylee in the engine room

As the lights went on mal and the crew had

Got the goods on board.

Zoe and Jayne asked " did we win?"

Mal answered "yes we won".

Then someone radioed for mal saying

"Captain someone wants to talk to you",

"I'll be right up" he said as he was changing

Out off his space suit.

He sent wash out so he could speak to the man alone.

"Captain Reynolds I'm glad I got a hold of you, I found

What you've been looking for" said the man;

"You Found her , how old is she" ask mal;

"She twenty, do you wish to meet her" the man said again,

"Yes, we will be at Persephone in two days" replied medical,

"Very well" the man said as he was leaving.

Zoe and wash came back into the room

And wash asked "so how is that bride hunt coming

Along?", "they found someone" replied mal.

A few days later...

Serenity landed on the east docks,

As they got off the ship

The man was there, "I hope I haven't

Kept you waiting long sir" said mal

"No you haven't; would you like Too meet the lady",

"Show the lady in" mal as ordered the crew to

Return to the ship.

At first a man approach mal,

"Who are you?" He asked confused;

"I'm Simon nice to meet you" he said

"That man mal spoke to on the ship?" Said wash

Simon lowered his hand saying

"Could be" as mal was looking at

Him funny. "This is my sister river"

Mal kissed her hand and said

"Welcome aboard"


	2. Chapter 2

Once river was in the ship, she was amazed

In the serenity ship as she look upon the man

She was going to marry.

She was sticking close to her brother Simon

After mal introduced her his crew

Then went to the deck.

As soon as they where at the deck

River told Simon to leave as she was

Going to change into a wedding dress.

At the wedding ceremony sherpard book

Was going to marry mal and river,

As mal stood there he watched Simon

And river come down the red carpet

Sherpard asked "who gives this bride away",

"Her brother" as Simon let river go forward,

"Mal do you take river to be your bride, to love

And to cherish,threw sickness and health till death

Do you part?" Shepard ask mal;

"I do" said mal

"And do river take mal to be your husband, to love

And to cherish, threw sickness and health ,till death

Do you part?" Shepard asked river; "I do" said river.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss

The bride" said sherpard as mal and river kissed

With such passion as the crew cheered, all except

Inara. Inara was feeling jealous for she had feeling

For mal, even the she was happy to be apart of

Serenity, she couldn't be happy for mals marriage

Because it shouldn't been her not river.

But mal put his foot down a long time ago

Asking her would rather the job or to be

With him and she chose the job.

But there was nothing she do

Because she didn't expect mal to

Get married to river.


	3. Chapter 3

At the marriage ceremony mal and river slow

Danced, mals hand wrapped around river's

Thigh as her was on his chest.

"You want to get out of here"

Mal ask, "yes I would" replied river.

They went to mals bunk river was

Amazed in the big room as they going

Up the ladder. Once they were in bed

They both fell out there side with there

Arms wrapped around each other.

Mal kissed river deep with such passion,

Then river back and kiss and suck down her

Neck then mal kissed harder as he fist her hair,

Mal took his shirt off, and unbuckled his pants

And river took off her dress and threw out of

The bed. Then mal pulled her rough and began

To thrust hard in and out as river moan hard.

Then mal moved down to her pussy sucking

Deeply as river continued to moan, mal suck her

Pussy even harder she moaned louder then

River turn mal over, river was riding

And thrusting him. They both they thruster

Hard against and body were dripping in sweat

And both fell over out of exhaustion.

Inara was getting ready for bed

But she went to mals room out

Of curiously for she had to know

If he slept with her.

When she got to the top of the bunk

She looked in envy in want she saw,

She slammed the door and walked back to

Her bedroom out of jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal and river were both awaken by the door slamming,

"Was someone in our room"? Asked mal

And river had a feeling who is was.

"It was Inara" said river,

"How do you know it was Inara?" Asked mal;

"Because she hasn't got over you" she said

Rolling on his chest kissing him,

"I'll talk to her tomorrow"

He said as they both went to sleep.

The next morning zoe greeted the captain

"Did you sleep well" zoe asked,

"Yes we slept good" answered mal

Then mal went to inaras room.

He banged on the door then

She opened the door,

"What do you want?" Inara said in anger;

"Where were you last night" asked mal

"Does it matter?" Inara said closing the door,

"Where were you last night!" Mal said pushing the door open.

"I was in your room" she said,

"Why" mal question her,

"Because I didn't think you sleep with her

Because you had feelings for me" Inara answered.

"Now you just stop right there Inara! I have had up to

Here with bullshit. I've been generous towards you,

Let you be a part of the crew but if you come between

Me and river I will toss out of serenity; remember who

You captain is!" Mal yelled then slammed the door;

Inara Sat down on her couch and wept.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day mal called a crew meeting,

And assigned the crew New jobs from order

From him and river, no questions asked;

Then crew had a little meeting of there own.

"Why is he doing this" said zoe, "it could be

That woman he married" said Jayne, "I say take

Control of the ship" said Inara.

Meanwhile mal went to check on river,

"You alright" asked mal

"I'll be ok" river answered.

The next day...

Mal and river were assigned to meet

A old couple on a unknown planet

But as soon as they got off the ship

They heard a voice say "goodbye captain"

Then the ship took off to the sky,

"Hey! The ship took off" cried river

"It's a damn mutiny!" Shouted mal,

The old welcomed them into there home

For the night.

River was in bed watching mal wreck

Things out of angry then he sat on the bed,

River calmed him by kissing him down to his

Neck to his shoulder, then Malcolm

Grabbed her and kissed her rough

And unbuckled and unzipped his pants

And trusted her very hard, and they both

Fucked hard until the crack of dawn.

While they were both sleeping mal

And river got some unexpected visitors

That are looking for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone knocked on the door

And mal got his clothes on and

Opened the the door. "Greetings"

The man said, mal was shocked that

It was his lawyers; "what are you doing here?"

Mal asked shocked, "we wanted to give you suitcase"

Said one of them. "What's it for?" He asked,

"Your benefits" they said left in jet packs towards the

Sky. "I wonder what benefits?" Mal asked,

"I think I know" river said, "really what?"

Asked mal; " your going to be a father"

Said river; "what?" Mal was shocked

"I'm pregnant with your son" said river

As they both kiss in bed then undress

Then thrusted each other for that night.

Four years later...

Mal and river were happy

For they had child,

But meanwhile there was something

Happening on serenity.


	7. Chapter 7

Irana was curious about mal and getting back

At river. "Simon we're going back for mal and river"

Said Irana, "but we'll never make it home if go back"

Said Simon. "I SAID GO BACK DAMN YOU" she said with a

Point of a gun as Simon was force to go back.

Meanwhile back on the planet...

Mal and river still living with the old couple

And six years passed and there son was six

Years old. Mal and river looked to the sky

And saw it was serenity and they were relieved

That they came back. When it landed they both got

There things got ready to greed the crew, but

As soon as the ship opened river came out with

A gun in hand. "Inara what the hell are you doing?"

Mal said confused.

"You forget Malcolm my obsession is your destruction,

And to be erased" said Irana.

"You can't do this" river cried,

Irana shot the old man killing him

Leaving the old woman to weep

Over him; then said "to hell a can't".

"If it's me you want Irana then take

Me, spare my family" mal said willing

To give up.

"I'll consider your terms on one condition,

You'll tell me the code the to the ship serenity"

She said. "That's going to take time to come up

With the code" said mal;

"I'll give you 60 seconds to give it to me"

Said Irana.

Mal called an order on Irana's communicator

Then said "how can I be sure that you won't

Kill my family", "you can't trust me and that choice

Have you" said Irana.

Then serenity took off without Irana

"You told the ship to take off you bastard!"

Irana yelled shooting mal in the shoulder,

As he shoulder was dripping with blood

Irana stepped on his wound causing him

To bleed more, and said goodbye mal.

Before she could shoot river took a

Sling blade, and trusted the blade threw her

Heart, and Irana dropped to ground dead

End a puddle of blood.

As river lifted mal up she asked

"What did you say to the crew",

"I told them Irana was going to

Kill them all, get away as quick as

Possible".

"But what about us? What will do?"

She asked,

Mal asked his son to go and play the field;

"I can think of couple things"

As both kissed roughly,

Made love right there on the ground.

THE END


End file.
